


midnight in altissa

by sleepees



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepees/pseuds/sleepees
Summary: he's never been one to make a lady beg.





	midnight in altissa

_"Are you hurt?"_  
_"You always this kind to your enemies?"_  
_"No, but I am to my allies."_  
_(Aranea inhales, then chuckles softly.)_

 

* * *

 

 

"Let's do shots."

Gladio laughs heartily, having always been able to handle his liquor well. "I'm in."

Ignis doesn't respond at first, adjusting his glasses to cover up the light blush only the slightest bit noticeable across the bridge of his nose (partly from the drinking, partly from the drinking with a particular dragoon). Gladio nudges him with his elbow, grin plastered on his happily tipsy face.

"C'mon, Iggy, you know you want to."

Ignis looks at Aranea, with her long hair loose around her face, comfortably dressed for once, and eyes twinkling mischievously in the candlelight. "Pretty please, handsome."

"I've never been one to make a lady beg."

Ignis chooses to ignore Gladio's eyebrow raise and subsequent smirk, knowing his best friend had likely already caught on to Ignis' interest in Aranea a while ago. On their way here, she'd camped with them a few times, and he knew their flirting had been all-too-obvious to everyone else. Particularly because Gladio had attempted to flirt with Aranea, and she'd unabashedly shut him down.

"You really know how to work a lance," Gladio had said off-handedly as they finished off a pack of couerls.

She'd replied flatly with "I'm not touching that."

Yet she'd actively flirted with Ignis, who could barely conceal his smugness. She'd even complimented his cooking, and jokingly offered him the job of personal chef. Gladio didn't take it too hard, of course, and more then anything was amused to see his friend with a crush, of all things.

It wasn't often that Ignis indulged in romance. Not that he wasn't above flirting - Ignis truly enjoyed quick-witted banter, particularly when it was rife with double entendre, but he rarely let himself go any deeper then that. His singular priority was to serve the prince, and protect him at any cost; romance would compromise that, especially now. Ignis was a very logical person, and he knew he was being borderline reckless considering his and his friends' circumstances, but there was something about the way she was looking at him across their little table at the Maagho that made tomorrow seem very far away.

With a clink, Ignis allows himself a touch of selfishness, and lets the sounds of Altissa be drowned out by the sound of her laugh.

Gladio slapped his hand onto Ignis' shoulder and announced with that big-hearted grin of his that he was going to turn in for the night.

"Rather early for you, isn't it?" Ignis asked with a squint at his watch, noticing it was barely past eleven.

"I'm beat from all this sight-seeing. I'll just have to sample the rest of Wes' wines another night," Gladio chuckles, hand still pressed intimately into Ignis' shoulders, leaning closer to Ignis while Aranea was distracted attempting to wave the bartender to her for another round. "I'll worry about Noct tonight. Live a little, Iggy."

With a knowing wink, Gladio bid them both good night and was off to collect Prompto and Noctis from the carnival.

There's a light silence while the two don't quite know how to pick up after Gladio's intention-laden departure. Aranea bumps her shin against his and let it linger.

At almost one in the morning, Wes informs the pair that he's finishing up for the night if they'd like to wrap up their tab with him, but that last call isn't for an hour or so and there's no pressure to leave. For the next few minutes they go back and forth over who's going to pay, with Ignis taking it far more seriously than Aranea, who frankly just enjoys seeing him get wound up about something as trivial as a bar tab. Eventually Ignis concedes to splitting the bill.

As they lazily depart the bar, Aranea loops her arm casually into her and lets her head rest on his shoulder, hair falling in front of her fast as she does.

"Chivalry's kind of a dead concept, you know."

Ignis just smiles and adjusts his glasses in response.

They stay in the lower parts of Altissa while walking aimlessly, avoiding the crowds up above them. As they approach a long, stone bridge, Ignis starts slowly down deliberately. He was a romantic, and between the soft sounds of the waves lapping against the docks and the warm yellow glow of the carnival lights above them, Ignis wasn't about to let an evening like this slip away.

He finally slowed to a full stop at the height of the bridge, and Aranea was more than compliant as he guided her to the rail with both hands on her hips. She leans back while her fingers trace the lines of his button-down from his stomach until she reaches the triangle of skin where his shirt opens. Aranea pressed one hand against flush his chest, while she glides her fingers over what's exposed of his collarbones with the other.

Ignis keeps his hands firmly holding her while he takes her in, watching her eyes on his chest, his shoulders, his lips, until she finally meets his gaze. He takes two fingers and from the top of her scalp, pushes her hair behind her left ear, and cups the side of her face. Aranea leans into his hand, almost nuzzling his hand and pressing her lips against his palm. Ignis takes his other hand and mirrors his previous action, gently pushing the rest of her hair behind her right ear, so her face his cradled in his hands.

"You look radiant."

"Don't I always?"

Ignis leans into her as she wraps an arm around his middle until their lips are nearly touching, and whispers "how else would you look?"

He lingers there, wondering how long until she can't take it anymore.

As it turns out, not long at all.

Aranea pulls him into her in a heavy kiss, and he smiles. Between the liquor, the sea breeze, and the feel of her tongue languidly running over his teeth, Ignis is completely intoxicated. If he had to rank them in order, her tongue is winning by a long shot.

She lets out a soft sigh when his hands drift down to her waist to pull her closer, and suddenly he just wants to hear her moan.

Ignis breaks the depth of the kiss, but she fights to keep her mouth on his until he brushes one thumb against lip to separate them and she sucks on the tip a little. This distracts him, and he nearly drowns in her, but Ignis isn't one to lose focus. At least, completely.

He gently tilts her head to the side with her thumb still against her lips and starts kissing her jaw. She lets out a soft moan, but it's not enough, so he continues to her neck until he hears a little 'oh' when he nips at the base of her neck. Exactly what he was looking for.

Ignis starts sucking on her neck until she practically melts against the side of the bridge.

"How far is the hotel?" she shakily breathes out.

It takes them far longer then necessary to get back to The Leville. They keep stopping, dipping into alcoves and against walls and really just whenever one of them is unable to keep their hands off the other for too long, but eventually they make it. Ignis is more than thankful that Aranea has a private room, though they nearly miss their floor on the ride up.

Aranea mentions something about a wine bottle but Ignis has a singular interest right now and quickly has her on the bed. She somehow manages to get his shirt halfway unbuttoned while he's kissing her, but he'd already begun making his way down her body before she finishes. He's pushed her shirt up, not bothering to remove it completely, and been pleasantly surprised that Aranea had decidedly nothing else underneath it, leaving him free to tease her bare breasts.

She lets out a frustrated noise when his mouth leaves her chest, and he can barely hold back a laugh. Ignis kisses her hard on the mouth as he unbuttons her pants and slides down to kneel between her legs as he pulls them off.

He watches her, measuring her reactions as he plants small kisses up her legs until he rests with his hand on her stomach as he hovers above her.

"What are you waiting for, four-eyes?" Aranea bucks her hips slightly as she says it, but Ignis keeps her in place, humming in response.

He slips off her panties in one swift movement and then begins kissing the inside of her knees, tracing made-up patterns on the soft skin of her legs with his thumbs as he parts her legs gently and lies down between her thighs. Ignis can feel her breathing growing heavy, so he runs his thumbs up either side of her entrance, parting her lips just the slightest. As his thumbs meet, he presses one hard against her clitoris, and the moan she lets out makes him think that perhaps teasing her could be his new favourite past time.

Ignis starts rubbing her clit firmly and what seems to be agonizingly slowly while he nips at the softest part of her thigh with his teeth.

"I thought you said you weren't one to make a lady beg."

"It seems I've lied to you," Ignis smiles against her skin. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I can think of a few ways you could make it up to me."

"So can I."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Mind if I finish this one off?_  
_"No, but I'd loathe to let a lady bloody her hands."_  
_"It's a little late for that."_


End file.
